In the field of this invention it is known that there are various database replication systems that operate over messaging systems.
However, many of these operate by a separate phase where the database log is scraped to extract relevant data after transactions are complete. This approach has various disadvantages:                It has increased latency        It requires a more complete log record to be kept than needed for most database processing, which slows down database log writing        The scraping phase must recreate database transaction boundaries and ordering from information in the log, which is time consuming        
Other systems use ‘during transaction’ capture, but have small windows of error where database changes may be recorded in the wrong order. This results in errors in the replica.
A need therefore exists for a scheme for message handling in a messaging system wherein the abovementioned disadvantage(s) may be alleviated.